1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an ink set and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of advances in inkjet recording techniques in recent years, inkjet recording methods have come to be used for formation of high-definition images that have previously been formed by applications such as photography and offset printing, and high-quality recording is in great demand.
An inkjet recording method has been disclosed in which the amount of a pigment ink composition ejected and the amount of a clear ink composition including a resin component ejected are adjusted in order to make the glossiness substantially even (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-276482).
An aqueous ink set for use in an inkjet has been disclosed in which pale inks and dark inks having different colorant concentrations include colored resin fine particles formed from colorants and resin and in which the respective light inks and dark inks have specific solid content ratios, in order to improve the sense of glossiness and resistance to color bleeding (see, for example, JP-A No. 2004-67861).